USS Jenolen
| registry = NCC-2010 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = Captain James Armstrong | launched = 23rd century | status = destroyed (2369) | altimage = 220px|Ship image. }} The USS Jenolen ( ) was a Federation transport, a space vessel in the late 23rd century. History Jenolen had 36 crew, in the 2290s decade including Captain James Armstrong, Ben Sachs, Matt Franklin and Kiski. In the year 2294, circa stardate 7893.1, the Jenolen was ferrying passengers—including retired Captain Montgomery Scott, to the retirement planet Norpin V. En route to Norpin V, the Jenolen encountered the Dyson Sphere and began investigations of the sphere. For several hours the crew carried out a survey of the sphere. When the Jenolen detected an active beacon on the surface they attempted to hail the beacon. What the crew didn't know was that the beacon was tied to an automatic shunt that would push vessels towards doors leading to the interior of the sphere. A few seconds after sending a standard hail the ship's engines failed as they were unable to handle the power of the shunt. The Jenolen was caught in the gravity well and began plummeting towards the surface. While most of the crew and all the passengers secured themselves in emergency shelters a small skeleton crew remained on the bridge to ensure that the Jenolen crashed in a way that allowed at least a chance of survival. A few minutes later the Jenolen crashed on the surface of the sphere. With the exception of Scott and Franklin everyone else on the bridge was killed in the crash. Additionally a small hull breach had opened below decks in the passenger area, causing all the remaining passengers and crew to suffocate to death. With everyone else dead, and the emergency supplies contaminated with radiation Scott and Franklin realized that their own situation was very grim. Scott, deciding that dying in a jury rigged transporter was preferably to slow starvation modified the transporter so that both he and Franklin had the chance of surviving until rescue. Scott placed both himself and Franklin into a transporter loop in order to survive until rescued. The Jenolen was eventually discovered in 2369 by the , at which time Scott was recovered. Unfortunately Franklin had died in the intervening years when his transporter pattern badly degraded. After Scott had recovered from his injuries he and Geordi La Forge later boarded the Jenolen to recover data from the ship's computer core. Meanwhile the Enterprise had discovered another beacon and tried to hail it, only to be pulled inside the Dyson Sphere. Scott and La Forge were able to get the Jenolen flying again, and wedged it in an access door so that the Enterprise could escape the sphere. The Enterprise was forced to destroy the Jenolen to clear a path for the ship, but the engineers were able to drop the shields long enough to be transported to safety while leaving enough time for the Enterprise to exit the sphere. ( ) Appendices Connections External link * category:federation starships category:sydney class starships Category:2369 spacecraft losses